Wash Out
Wash Out is the second episode of Endurance 2. Overview Only 14 contestants were lucky enough to make it through the first day, and now they'll have to battle it out to get the partner they want. But the real competition begins when JD introduces the biggest twist of Endurance 2. Summary With the first elimination round of Endurance 2 ''behind them, the contestants face the daunting task of choosing a partner... or so they believe. Then JD reveals to the group that they'll be playing a game to determine who their partners will be. JD tells them that in order to achieve success in the partner game it is important that each contestant think about who they'd like to be teamed up with and what color team they'd like to be. With this bit of information unveiled, the rivalries of ''Endurance 2 ''begin in earnest. The girls are fairly open-minded about which contestants they'd like to be paired with, although Shep and Phil's names are often mentioned. But the clear favorite among the guys, and Wayne especially, is Jacquelynn — and this makes the rest of the girls jealous. As the day progresses, JD introduces the game that will determine the teams for ''Endurance 2 — Wash Out. In this game, the guys and the girls are separated by a wall and unable to see each other. Then, as individual groups, they huddle under a large tube that blasts out a colored ball, followed by a rush of water. A scramble for the ball ensues, and the guy and girl who recover matching colored balls are paired for the remainder of Endurance 2. As luck would have it, Phil and Jacquelynn both recover the red ball, making the Red team the one to beat! When the game was over, each girl and guy who caught a certain colored ball (except Shep and Calley, who didn't and would become the Yellow Team), would step up and the team was formed. Most of the teams were happy, though Tyler doesn't believe Orange will go far because he and Michelle were opposites, while Christa believes Scooter is a one man team. With Wash Out's conclusion, the contestants think the teams of Endurance 2 are decided. But when JD gathers the teams to distribute their pyramid pieces, everyone realizes that there is an extra pole, a brown one, but there is no Brown team. This is when JD reveals the biggest twist of Endurance 2 ''when he saved the perserverence piece he chooses for the team: two contestants from the first [[Endurance|''Endurance]], one guy and one girl, were selected at the "Reunion Special" to get a second chance to play the game. Everyone looks on with shock and anticipation while JD reveals the two kids who will be the Brown team on Endurance 2: Max and Jenna! (The ill-fated Gray Team from Season 1.) With the 14 new contestants still shell-shocked by the return of the experienced Endurance 1 ''players, JD finally divulges the grand prize of ''Endurance 2 — a trip to Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas! On their walk back to the huts, there is a general consensus among the Endurance 2 ''players that Max and Jenna shouldn't have been allowed to play again …they've already had a chance to win at ''Endurance. Many contestants, especially Scooter, want to quickly put an end to the "brown invasion," plotting to eliminate Max and Jenna as soon as possible. However, some, like Calley, are happy with them coming back. Returning Players: From the first season of Endurance, Max and Jenna return to form the Brown team! Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In Wash Out, the guys and the girls are separated by a wall and unable to see each other. Then, as individual groups, they huddle under a large tube that blasts out a colored ball, followed by a rush of water. A scramble for the ball ensues, and the guy and girl who recover matching colored balls are paired. Production Notes Quotes *'Scooter': "Team has to leave; this is Endurance 2, not Endurance 1 reincarnated." Trivia *No official partner list was created, unlike the previous season. *When this episode was featured in Halftime, it said that the first ball was Red. In reality, the first ball was blue. *Max and Jenna's arrival in this episode was selected as one of the top ten moments from the first four seasons Episode Links * Endurance 2: Wash Out on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Season 2 episodes